


Feliz Cumpleaños

by Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester
Summary: La ventaja de que sus cumpleaños sean con un día de diferencia, es que les permite celebrarlo juntos. Pero se vuelve una celebración más especial cuando los que creías jamás te aceptarían, organizan tan linda recepción.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Feliz Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Día 2. BatKids
> 
> Regalo de cumpleaños para Bruce y Hal, en el hermoso grupo de Facebook: BatLantern Bruce & Hal

**#BruceHal #HalBruce #BatLantern #BatLanternWeek2020**

**Jardín principal de Wayne Manor.**

La decoración era impecable, justo como debía ser para una fiesta de la familia Wayne. Los invitados admiraban sorprendidos las tonalidades de los adornos, pues era la primera vez que el dorado, no era el color predominante en una fiesta de tan excéntrica familia.

—Creo que se bien. –Expresó el mayor de los hijos Wayne.

—Ha sido un cambio interesante, amo Richard. Imagino que es su forma de decirle al amo Bruce, que lo han aceptado. –Sus años y canas merecían respeto, sin contar que conocía a cada miembro de la familia.

—En parte sí. Hemos sido un poco… mmm… intensos con él. –El tercero de los cuatro hermanos admitió aquello que ninguno de los otros haría.

—<Tt>, solo necesitábamos saber que era él indicado. –Mencionó quitado de la pena, como si haber hecho casi un infierno, los últimos tres años la vida del piloto no fuera la gran cosa.

—Concuerdo con el enano. –Sacó de su boca la paleta que disfrutaba a falta de poder fumar. El viejo ingles lo castigaría si lo viera con cigarrillo en mano–. Mira que durante los últimos quince años, hemos logrado ahuyentar a todos de los que quisieron quitárnoslo. Todos menos él.

— ¿Así que sí fueron ustedes los que sabotearon todas mi relaciones? –La gruesa y penetrante voz justo atrás de ellos, les hizo erizar la piel.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Rayos! ¡<Tt> Diablos! ¡Joder! –Fue la exclamación de cada petirrojo y a cambio recibieron un golpe correctivo de parte del estricto mayordomo.

— ¡Lenguaje! Jóvenes amos. Lenguaje. –Llamó la atención, recibiendo un “Si Alfred” como respuesta a coro–. No he pasado mi vida ayudando al amo Bruce con su educación, para que la tiren por la borda.

Sonrió al ver como su padre, porque así veía a ese mayordomo que le cobijo como a un hijo; corregir el mal léxico de sus hijos. Sin duda esos niños no serían los jóvenes de bien y de provecho que eran, si no fuera por ese abuelito tan consentidor como estricto.

—Creo que no tiene caso ya, reprenderlos por eso. –Suspiró pensando en que debía mandar algunos ramos y tarjetas de disculpas, lo único malo es que la lista era larga–. Aunque creo, que para este punto de mi vida, debo de agradecérselos. Si no hubieran hecho todo eso –recordó todas las cachetadas, reclamos y demás, que sus ex parejas le habían hecho al momento de terminar toda relación con él–; quizá no sería tan feliz, como lo soy ahora.

La sonrisa que les dedicó a sus hijos, confirmaba las palabras dichas. Si no hubieran hecho que Selina se sintiera tan ofendida con los tratos que tenía con Carol Ferris, no habría conocido a su piloto. Pues la joven empresaria, con tal de no tener que soportar a la ojiverde, había decidido hacer que su mejor elemento se encargará de las negociaciones entre ambas empresas.

Los recuerdos inundaron la mente de todos los miembros de tan asediada familia, y en cada uno de ellos, el castaño hizo aparición; generando una sonrisa colectiva al recordar como poco a poco se fue colando en su vida y en sus corazones. Hal Jordan, exmilitar, piloto altamente calificado y pareja sentimental de su padre; se había sabido ganar un lugar en la familia, aunque no se lo habían dicho.

Había sido un excelente amigo, confidente, compañero de jerga, cocinero y amante; que para cuando se dieron cuenta, su padre tenía siempre una sonrisa cuando estaba con él. El menor de todos había mejorado en sus relaciones interpersonales, siendo menos agresivo y desconfiado del mundo. El mayor, encontró el confidente que no se escandalizaba por su libertina vida y que en vez de sermonearlo, le aconsejaba como cuidarse y como cuidar de quien fuera su pareja en turno.

El segundo hijo lo admiró el día que lo encontró en un bar de mala monta. Estaba tan ebrio y en medio de una pelea desigual, que le asombró ver cómo iba ganando. Mientras que el pequeño estudioso, solo recordaba cómo siempre le alentaba con sus inventos y se prestaba a ser su conejillo de indias. Sin duda alguna, supo cómo llegarle a cada uno y quizá por eso, no fueron tan crueles al momento de intentar separarlo de su padre.

Usaron las artimañas que siempre habían funcionado, fallando miserablemente en cada intento. A la mente de todos llego la venganza de él que creían, era una persona demasiado relajada, buena y amable. Bendita sorpresa y susto se llevaron, pues el exmilitar los invitó a una exhibición de aviones, donde él sería el encargado dar la prueba a los equipos. Ingenuamente cayeron ante sus lindas y retadoras palabras, de esta forma se aventuraron a recorrer el cielo; lástima que jamás habían ido a una exhibición y ni idea tenían de todo lo que implicaba estar en el aire.

Las maniobras no se hicieron esperar. Rizos, caídas libres, caídas de ala, vuelos invertidos, reversement, torque roll y otras tantas acrobacias aéreas les habían hecho bajar las revoluciones de sus celos paternales. Todo mientras escuchaban al de ojos avellanas hablar sobre lo genial que eran como chicos y como hijos, pero que amaba a su padre y no tenía intenciones de separarse de él ni de separarlos a ellos. Eran una gran familia y si bien sabía que no lo dejarían formar parte de ella, al menos les pedía que le permitieran formar parte de la vida del millonario.

Después de esa amena charla, las cosas fluyeron con normalidad y los petirrojos, como solía llamarlos Alfred; vieron con beneplácito, como el castaño cumplía su palabra, al tiempo que veían a su padre ser feliz. Así que era momento de que hacer oficial todo y acoger a ese piloto escandaloso, como parte de su peculiar familia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos los invitados se encontraban presentes. Había socios de Wayne Enterprises, amistades de cada miembro de la familia, amistades en común Bruce y Hal, amistades del castaño, así como su familia. Todos observando maravillados, la inmensidad del jardín, el juego de luces y sobre todo, asombrados de lo bello que se veían los colores elegidos, que armonizaban entre sí.

.

.

.

.

.

Iba tarde para no variar, su móvil había estado sonando incansablemente pues medio mundo le estaba preguntando por su retraso. Maldijo su suerte, logrando acelerar a gusto al ingresar al solitario camino que le llevaría a la mansión. En minutos logro divisar la señorial entrada y llegó barriendo las llantas de su auto sobre la fina gravilla. Bajó presuroso y poco le importó dejar mal estacionado el vehículo; arreglándose la corbata y revisando, en cada reflejo al que tuviera acceso, se viera presentable.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de su pareja, donde la crema y nata estarían presentes; no podía verse mal… demasiado. Por lo que al recorrer el ridículamente largo corredor que lo llevaría al jardín, buscó entrar en calma. Habían decidido hacer una fiesta al aire libre. ¡A finales de febrero! Sí que estaban locos, apenas y la nieve había cedido un poco y la temperatura levantado algunos grados, pero conociendo a la familia, muy probablemente habrían hecho algo para mitigar la inclemencia del clima.

Al salir por la gran puerta de cristal, se topó con una imagen que guardaría y atesoraría el resto de su vida. La carpa blanca, de proporciones descomunales, albergaba la recepción de lo que prometía ser una gran noche. Nunca había estado presente en una fiesta Wayne, donde el dorado, negro y blanco no fueran los colores predominantes. Sin embargo, para éste evento, el verde y el negro, junto al blanco; hacían una conjunción que le pareció perfecta. Y lo que termino de desarmarlo, fue la gran pancarta que tenía escrito, el motivo de la celebración. Su corazón latió feliz al leerla.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Bruce & Hal_

Sonrió a los que sabía eran los causantes de éste cambio tan notorio y antes de poder acercarse a ellos, el hombre que le había robado el corazón se plató frente a él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hal. –Le abrazó y besó en la mejilla, importándole poco que todo el mundo los observara–. Por un momento pensé que no llegarías. –No pudo evitar hacer ese pequeño reclamo.

—Culpo total y completamente al hecho de que vives muy lejos, cariño. –Respondió mientras le regresaba el beso y de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña caja negra–. Feliz cumpleaños, Spooky. Ábrelo hasta que la fiesta termine.

Entregó el presente y le guiñó coqueto, pues quería dejar para el final esa sorpresa. Ni bien se habían separado, una lluvia de confeti los bañó mientras los aplausos se empezaban a escuchar. Los jóvenes rebeldes le llegaron en conjunto y lo estrujaron en un apretado abrazo. Agradeció las felicitaciones y de poco a poco, comenzó a recibir más y más abrazos. Se sorprendió gratamente de ver a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, así como a su familia en esa celebración, que al menos para él; era sorpresa.

La comida no se hizo esperar y el desfile de meseros, con bandejas repletas de deliciosos platillos, inundaron el lugar. El champan fue servido en hermosas copas y tras lo que parecieron horas, la noche los cubrió. El juego de luces fue majestuoso, les cantaron el tradicional feliz cumpleaños mientras ambos, soplaban las velas que adornaban el pastel.

Fue una tarde–noche maravillosa, una celebración de cumpleaños sin igual para ambos hombres y para cuando todo termino, estando ya en la comodidad de la habitación del mayor, es que la pareja abrió los regalos que consideraban más importantes. Los que ellos habían intercambiado. Curiosamente, ambos estaban en pequeñas cajas de similares medidas. Tumbados en la cama, lado a lado y con espalda recargada en la cabecera, es que decidieron abrir al mismo tiempo sus obsequios.

Sonrieron y se vieron a los ojos justo después de admirar la hermosa pieza de joyería que guardaban celosamente las cajitas. Asintieron a la pregunta muda que no había sido pronunciada por ninguno de los dos, pero que ya tenía respuesta. Acercaron sus labios y se besaron con todo el amor que se tenían. La entrega de esa noche, solo reafirmó lo que las palabras que día a día se decían, sellando así la promesa de un futuro, juntos.


End file.
